I'll wait for you
by AuroraSinclair
Summary: The life of the Avatar takes Aang away from the ones that he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll wait for you**

I don't own Avatar although if I did I wouldn't have stopped at three books.

Chapter 1

It's who I am

* * *

The war had ended thanks to Aang, Zuko was crowned as the new Fire Lord and we where setting off to rebuild the world but not with out a quick stop in Ba Sing Se. I enjoyed the tea we had in Iroh's shop I watched as Aang walk out of the room. I don't know what made me follow him and I was so surprised at how forward I had been that day. I kissed Aang, I leaned in and kissed him like it was the thing I had to do...ok so I wanted to but that wasn't the point. I wanted to be the one to kiss him this time after all he kissed me the first time. So here we where back in the Southern Water Tribe.

"Home sweet home..." I said as I got off of Appa walking with my dad "You know I've seen the world but there is no place like home."

"Well I can't see a thing..." Toph complained to me as her feet hit the ice "I can't feel them either...so this is the southern water tribe...nice. Well lets get going back to the earth kingdom or hey how about we go and to the Fire Nation."

I watched her stumbel back to Appa and sit on his tail, I really couldn't help but smile.

"Look twinkle toes" She stated pulling Appa's tail closer to her for the worth "Lets just get this place rebuilt as move on our way, it's way to cold here."

"Oh come on Toph." Sokka said picking her up "I'll put you in front of a nice fire you wouldn't even feel the cold."

"yeah yeah"

Home really had changed in the time Sokka and I where away. I know that it was because of Master Paku or as I should call him Grandfather Paku now. I looked around the village it was starting to kind of reminded me a little of the Northern Water Tribe. I was smiled when got my first look at Gran Gran walking with master Paku. I looked over at Aang who was already playing in the snow with a few kids from the village. I walked over to the newly made wall that was around our village. I got onto the top and looked out into the south pole. It was nice to be home and to be able to see the beauty of the country of my birth.

I stood there watching the clouds move over the sun and several animals swim by. I was home this was my home and now I was going to set out to doing what I always wanted to do...teach. I had trained the Avatar how to waterbend and now I was going to help bring it back to my home. I have no idea how long I was up on the wall I had forgotten that in some places in the world the sun didn't set. I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me on to a hard body.

"How long are you planing to be out here?" A voice asked that I know at once to me Aang "You have got to be cold, I mean you haven't been home in a long time you can have to be cold. I mean I can firebend and I'm cold!"

I couldn't help but smile and give a little laugh. Leave Aang to turn everything into a joke.

"Oh it's not that bad" I smiled at him "I'm a waterbender remember and the cold just a part of life...that or living in the swamp."

"it's still cold to me." He pulled me into a hug "Come on you father said dinner would be ready soon."

I took his hand and started to walk into my father's house. True it was my house too, it just didn't really feel like home after my trip all over the world with the Avatar. I saw Sokka walk into the house after he had been teaching a few of the boys from the village how to fight just like him. He had come home to being much of a hero of our tribe.

"You think I won the war the way they are acting." He said to us as we walk into the room "I'd bet that they'd forget all about me if you did a little Avatar glow."

Dinner was great it was the dinner I had dreamed about sense I left home. I watched as Aang picked around his food Toph wasn't much better but they at least ate a little. I smiled after dinner was done and Sokka going on about wanting to see Suki sometime soon. I rolled my eyes and got up to walk away from my mooning brother.

"Katara" Aang asked me "Can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure" I said getting up "We'll go outside?"

We walked out of the house and headed to check on Appa. When we got to Appa Aang turned and looked at me. The look on his face was one that I had never seen before and I had seen the range of him faces.

"Aang what's with that face?" I asked him as I placed a hand on Appa nose "You look like you're about to tell me something really bad."

"Well it's not bad news?" Aang told me with a sheepish smile "You see Katara I'm going to be going on the trip I should have gone one when I was told I was an Avatar. You said I have mastered water bending but Toph and Zuko both say I need more work. So I'm going to the Earth kingdom and then to the Fire nation. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I have to go it's part of being an Avatar. I'll always be leaing you to help take care of the world."

I felt my face fall, this wasn't what I thought he was going to say to me.

"So when do you want us to leave?" I asked hoping that he had wanted to ask me to come along "We can leave now if you want?"

"That's just it Katara I have to go alone." He explained to me "But I need to know that you'll be here when I get back?"

I didn't know what to say to him I'm from a people that had to go on hunting parties that would to be gone for days at a time. I did the only thing I could do I forced a smile and looked at him.

"I'll be here" I smiled at him "I'll be here when you're finish and if I'm not here I'll be up north. It seems that I've been asked to help train the next generation of water benders. So I'll have plenty to keep be from worrying about you."

He smiled and kissed me.

"I'll be back before you know it!" He told me "And I'll write you all the time we do have hawkey remember."

"I'll have to ask Sokka if I can use him." I said with a half smile "it's ok I guess I always know that I wouldn't always be going with you...I guess."

Aang hugged me again and walked back to my father's home. Once I was sure that Aang was out of ear shot I feel let myself fall apart. I know that this was part of the life that came with being with Aang. I would never understand the life of the avatar I wasn't born as one as Aang was. I never would have wanted that life and just being Aang's ment that I would always be saying good bye to him one way or another. As I wiped the tears from my eyes I felt Appa push his head on my back a little. I had a feeling that he was letting me know that he understood how I was feeling and would do everything he would to get Aang back to me.

"I'm ok Appa" I said running my hand over his nose "He is the Avatar after all and I know that this was part of the life."

* * *

Well thanks for reading...more to come.

If you don't like it don't tell me


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart to heart**

I don't own Avatar although if I did I wouldn't have stopped at three books.

Chapter 2

Sentimental

* * *

A few weeks passed sence Aang told me that he was going to be leaving. I wanted to make sure that Aang really had all the waterbending moves down before I send him on his way. The truth was I wanted to keep him around for as long as I could. I'm sure Aang know what I was doing but went along with it just to make me happy. That was just the kind of guy that he was, he would go out of his way to make sure that ones he loves are happy. The way his face would light up every time I would smile at him or when he could tell that he had made me happy.

As happy as I had become Toph on the other hand was never happy. She never once in the weeks that we where back in my home had she left the house. She always said it was too cold and couldn't see anything. The truth was she had to have her feet covered and we didn't want her walking around it would give her frost bite. I couldn't help the smile that would cover my face when I walked into the room every time I walked into the house and saw her under four blankets.

"Hey suger queen" she snaped at me as one of her hands poped out from under the blankets "How much longer are you going to keep Aang here to make sure that he's...mastered splashing water around."

I felt my face flush as I looked at Aang who was fighting back a smile. I know that Toph had a point Aang needed to go to the earth kingdom. We really didn't need him here, and he really needed to work on his earthbending. Then when all was said and done he would be a full Avatar.

"I'd say he's done Toph." I said to her "I have nothing left to teach you Avatar Aang"

As soon as I said that I walked out of the room. I didn't want to hear them make any plans for leaving. I know that this would come and as the girlfriend (if that's what I was) of the Avatar this was all part of the deal. I know that even if he and I got married he would always belong to the world first and then to me, Aang would never be just mine. If the world needed him he would leave, it didn't matter if it's our wedding day or even the birth of any children. I would have to be second to the world that really is a hard thing to come to terms with.

"Katara?" Aang asked walking into the back room I was in "Are you alright? You seem a little upset."

"It's nothing Aang" I turned and forced a smile on my face as I looked at him "I'm just a little lost in thought...that's all."

I know he wouldn't buy that from the way that he looked at me. Although that didn't really matter, I had to tell him something. After all Aang could read me really well, sometimes he better then my brother...but that is neither here nor there. I was going to start to clean or something when he walked over and took my hand. I didn't or couldn't look at him I didn't want him to know that this was hard for me. Aang on the other hand took my face between his hands and moved it so that I had to looked him in the eyes.

"Come on Katara don't tell me you're just lost in thought..." He said with a look on his face that I had never seen before "I know you better then that Katara. I can tell when something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really..." I smiled at him "it's just a girl thing no need to worry about it."

I could tell that he wasn't buying any of what I was saying.

"Come on Katara talk to me" He started to push the issue becoming a little frustrated with me "I'm not going to be leaving tomorrow unless I'm sure that everything is going to be ok between us before I leave for a while."

I hated that he know how to hit my problems and how to make me both mad and sad all at once.

"This has nothing to do about you leaving" I sighed

"Yes it does" he snapped knowing all to well that it was

"Are you picking a fight with me?" I asked him trying to keep my temper in check "look this isn't easy for me. I mean things just change between us and now you're about to leave. I understand that you are the Avatar and that's all part of the package of being with you..."

I stopped I couldn't tell him this it was hard I mean I know that I am much stronger then this girl that I had become. I was hoping that Aang would just leave it alone but the look on his face told me other wise so I just had to go and say it and then let the fight come.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you" He explained to me "I just want to make sure that everything is ok with you before I leave...that's all. I understand that this has to be hard for you, it's hard for me too. The life that I have to live it's a hard one. The truth is my life isn't really even my life to live. I belong to the world but my heart...my heart that will always belong to you."

That was all I needed to hear from him. I could watch him leave me behind as long as I know that I held one part of him. Even if it was just a silly sentimental thing as him telling me that his heart would always be mine. I wasn't really sure that I wouldn't always be sad to see him leave when the world needed him but I know that he would always come home to me.

"Aang..." I tried

I never got a chance to finish that thought Aang and pulled me into a hard kiss.

"Go Aang and be who you where born to be." I smiled "Go and perfect you're skills as Avatar. And I'll be here when you get back...that or I'll be at the North pole but you get the point."

* * *

Well thanks for reading...more to come.

If you don't like it don't tell me


	3. Chapter 3

**I choose this life**

I don't own Avatar although if I did I wouldn't have stopped at three books.

Chapter 3

* * *

The day had finally came much as I wished it wouldn't, it did never the less. Aang was getting ready to leave as I sat and watched him. I don't know my but watching me pack the last of his things made me feel better about him leaving. I watched as he dragged his feet I know he didn't really want to leave. I smiled to myself again I had not been looking forward to this and now that he day was here I was slightly at an odd form of peace.

"You know you really do have to hurry" I said to me "You don't want to keep Toph waiting to long outside."

He laughed a little but he want back to packing. I couldn't help but watch him having a hard time making one foot go in front of the other. I know how he was feeling because I felt the same way. I had a hard time just walking into the room with him and not crying at the thought of what this day really meant.

"Yeah you're right" He said with a sigh "I really should get going."

He and I walked out if the house and over to Appa hand in hand as I carried one of his last bags for him. I couldn't go with him the very least I could do was carry a bag for him. We didn't talk as we walked I didn't really know what to say to him. How many times does a man need the hear that he's going to be missed.

"I'll send Hawkey to you as soon as we get to the Bei Fong's" Aang said to me slowing down as he talked

"And I'll send him right back as soon as I can." I smiled I had already plained my first letter to him in my head

We didn't say anything to each other again. I just walked holding his hand thinking to myself that I could do this. I could do what was needed to make the world just a little bit safer. I saw Sokka run over to Appa with that stupid smile he had when he was about to do something he really wanted to do on his face.

"Thank you for taking Sokka so he can see Suki" I said with a new forced smile "I don't think I could take one more night of him going on and on about how much me misses her."

Aang smiled at me and gave a little laugh. Sokka had become our own little inside joke. The fact that Aang and I where going to be apart for who knows how long and Sokka couldn't seem to go more then a few weeks without seeing Suki, talking about Suki or talking to Suki. It was really a pain but Sokka had helped make this time leading up to Aang leaving a little easier.

"Well he'll have to get over not seeing her all the time if he's going to be chief one day right?" Aang said with a small laugh "Or do you think that Suki would come and live here with Sokka?"

"That is a long way away, I don't really like to think about Sokka becoming chief that means my dad has died." I said shaking my head at that thought "But when he does I'm sure they well have work out what they are going to do."

Aang squeezed my hand and slowed down again.

"What about you?" He asked me "Where are you going to live? After all you are the water bending master that taught the avatar."

"Like I said before here for now." I said walking away from Aang "But sooner or later I will get married and I'll go and live with him."

I left that open I really didn't want to get my hopes up. After all I was a few years from 16 and Aang had even more then I did. Although Aang was really 113 years old so it didn't matter for him about reaching 16. I didn't want to get my hopes to high up just a little. We kept walking but I didn't say anything to him until we got to Appa. I tossed the bag I had over to Sokka and he lost his grip on it and fell over. The second that he his the ground Toph started to laugh. I was going to miss this so much, the four of us going off on our own.

"I'm ok" Sokka said jumping to his feet "I'm not hurt"

"No one was worried snoozels" Toph laugh harder "Come on twinkle toes we don't have all day."

I shock my head at her she would never change and that was one thing that was so great about her. I turned to Aang who had a hard look on his face. I had only seen that face one other time and that was right after we lost Appa. I turned to face him and I held my arms out for him telling him that I wanted a hug. He smiled at me and stepped into my arms in one step.

"I'll miss you" I said to him "And like I said I'll be here when you get back."

"I'll miss you too" He said to me

He leaned in and kissed me. This wasn't like the other ones it was more like the one right before the invasion. He also was the one to pull away from me and he jumped into the air and was on Appa. As they took off I waved goodbye to them, it was after all the only thing I could do now. I wasn't alone for long my father had walked over to me and placed his hand on my arm.

"Are you alright Katara?" He asked me as I watched Appa get smaller and smaller "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I choose this life Dad" I said looking away from the now empty sky "If it means that I can be with Aang I can live this life. He didn't really have a choice but I do. And I choose Aang, I choose this life."

* * *

Well thanks for reading...more to come.

Someone asked why I was writing this story. Well I'm a Navy girlfriend and as my boyfriend was telling me that he was going back Iraq this just came to me.

If you don't like it don't tell me


	4. Chapter 4

**Passing the time**

I don't own Avatar although if I did I wouldn't have stopped at three books.

Chapter 3

* * *

The days turned into weeks, I passed the days by training the next generation of water benders. It after all gave me something to help keep my mind off of things. The Truth was I really enjoyed teaching and travailing back and forth from the northern and southern tribes. Although the travailing was a bit of a pain. It made me miss Appa quite a bit. After all it took weeks to get from one to the other even with the help of water bending.

The weeks turned into months, about four months after Sokka left for the earth kingdom he returned with Suki. I could tell that she, like a lot of those from the earth kingdom wasn't found of the cold. I could tell that she liked my brother because she dealt with the cold with a smile on her face. It was nice to see her with some of the girls as she thought them some of her skills and then a few days later Sokka asked her to marry him. He gave her a nickles that he had made from some stone from Kyoshi island. I was happy for them it was really nice to see love.

And those months turned into a full year. 365 day with only a letter here, a letter there. A gift from this place in the earth kingdom, a gift from that place. It was at least comforting to know that he was at least thinking about me. Although the last gift he sent me was from Ba Sing Se. I know he wasn't a fan of Ba Sing Se, none of us really where. But at least there was a good tea house to go to. Anyway the gift from Ba Sing Se it was the most beatiful blue and grey dress I had ever seen.

"Oh my" I said as I pulled it out of the box "Look what Aang sent me."

"Why would Aang send you a dress like that?" Suki asked me as I held it to my body "I will say this, The Avatar has great taste."

Suki and I got an answer as to why Aang sent me the dress. We got an invitation from Fire Lord Zuko to his marrage to Mai. When the Fire Lord asks you to be there you better be there. And thanks to Aang I now had a dress. I was sitting down with Sokki, Suki as we where planing our trip to the fire nation. It was going to take longer then when we come home after all we had Appa then. Now we where going to have to leave by ship and that was going to take weeks even with my ability to bend the water to get us there faster. We had decided to leave in two maybe three days. But we never got the chance to even pack our bags because all of a sudden all the children started to scream all excited about something.

"look in the sky"

Those three words made me get to my feet and ran outside as fast as I could. I like everyone in the village was looking at the sky sure enough, coming down for a landing was Appa. My first thought was how long should I wait to run to Aang so that I could hug and kiss him. But I wasn't that lucky, it wasn't Aang flying Appa to my home. No it was Toph and The Duke. Toph didn't look happy to be back in the cold I know that she hated when she had to put something over her feet. None of us even got a chance to say anything to anyone when The Duke jumped down from Appa and looked at us like he was surprised that we where not ready for something.

"Fire Lord Zuko sent us to come and get you for his wedding" The Duke said with a shiver and wraped his coat around his body tighter

"Told you, it's way to cold here" Toph snapped from Appa "Come on and get you stuff and lets get out of here before my feet freeze off and I wouldn't be able to see anymore."

I have no idea how fast I moved but I was packed and ready to go. We made our good bye and where off for the fire nation before you could lion turtle. I was staring out at the water thinking about Aang. If Zoko had sent Appa then it was a good chance that Aang was in the fire nation.

"so to answer your question" Toph sighed "Aang is in the fire nation."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt myself smile. Not only was I going to be going to a wedding but I was going to see Aang again too. After all I had been looking foreword to seeing him again from the moment that I watched him fly away.

* * *

Well thanks for reading...more to come.

If you don't like it don't tell me


End file.
